War
by MarieMysterious8
Summary: ONESHOT Jeff/OC


" JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" The young blonde woman was screaming up the stairs at her best friend. He came bounding down the steps, looking slightly affraid." I swear whatever it is you think I did, I did not do it." He held his hands out in front of him.

" Well mabye if you didnt have that music turned up so loud you would have heard me the first time!" Her hazel eyes bore into his." Tracy would you calm down, jeez you act like its the end of the world." She let out a huff." You know it could be the end of the world but you got your music turned up so goddamn loud you wouldnt know what hit you!"

" Can you just tell me what you want so I can go back upstairs." She seemed to be getting angrier by the second." Your dog pissed on the carpet!" Jeff just shrugged his shoulders." Oh well your fault, you probably refused to let him out so in order to get back at you he washed your carpet for ya."

Her mouth hung open." Or you could look at it this way. Seeing as your carpet is white and his urine is yellow, mabye he was trying to brighten your day." She punched Jeff in the arm." Clean up your dogs piss or next time ill lock him in your room." Jeff went up the stairs to the bathrom and grabbed a towel.

He was muttering to himself about how Tracy wouldnt even dare stick the dog in his room. When he entered the living room, he saw the giant yellow spot near the door." Man thats gross." He puled his shirt up over his nose as the stench drifted through the air.

" Good boy Jack." He said as his dog came over to him." Teach her not to let you out did ya?" He was smiling under his shirt. Suddenly Jack lifted his leg and started to pee all over Jeff." Jack stop! ewww." Tracy came in laughing.

" Good boy Jack." The dog went over to Tracy and licked her face." Teach him not to mess with Tracy right?" Her gaze went over to Jeff, who was taking his shirt off and using the towel to wipe it." Hey you could look at it this way. Jack thought you might need a shower, so he gave you one of his, mabye to help you out a little." She picked up the little dog in her arms and walked to the kitchen.

" Oh and Jeff." She called back to him." Mabye thats Jacks way of telling you that you do need to take a shower. Peyew, you stink!" Jeff got up from the floor and went into the kitchen. Tracy was sitting at the table petting Jack.

Jeff wiped the towel and his shirt at Tracy, managing to hit her right in the side of the head. He saw her freeze up a moment before slowly removing it from her face." Jeff thats disgusting." She threw them on the ground as Jeff continued to laugh. Jeff ahd really pissed her off this time.

She placed Jack on the ground and ran up the stairs." Aw come on Trace, I was kidding around. I didnt think id hit your face!" Jeff laughed as he remembered her face." Man that was priceless." As Jeff was picking up the towel and shirt, he heard Tracys light footsteps come down the stairs.

" See I knew you`d forgive me. Im just that irresitable." As he turned to look at her he stopped dead." Irresitable, eh?" She pointed the water gun at him and pulled the trigger." This should teach you never to mess with Tracy Karmen Lotoya." Jeff laughed at the mention of Tracys full name. He quickly ran towards her and she took off up the stairs.

Jeff was in pursuit of her when she threw something in his path, cauding him to trip. She jumped over him before he could get up and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen." Tracy im going to get you, you know that right?" She laughed as he appeared on the stairway, soaked." Yeah well I can make it worth my while."

" Does this mean you forgive me?" She she tilted her head and shrugged." Yeah I guess so." He hoped over the railing and she kept on spraying him. What she didnt expect him to do was lock the door that lead up stairs and force her back toward them.

Jeff then closed the door leading to the living room, locking that one also. Tracy ran up the stairs to the door, trying to open it." Jeff you cheap ass!" She started back down the stairs but Jeff appeared at the bottom. She squirted him in the face and jumped over the railing.

He went over to the sink and grabbed the hose. He turned it on and aimed t at Tracy." Jeff dont." She was backing away until her back hit the wall. Jeff pulled on the handle and water was across the room at Tracy in seconds. He held onto it for a few minutes until she was completely soaked.

Then he put it back and walked over to her." Wow for a witch you sure didnt melt." The floor was all wet, so Tray grabbed Jeffs leg and pulled him down to the floor with her." Ow what was that for?" She looked at him like 'are you serious'." Can we call it a truce now?"

Tracy looked at him and smiled." Yeah I give. Now unlock the upstairs door so we can get changed." Suddnely Jeff remembered he forgot the key on the shelf by the door." Shit!"


End file.
